


Boyfriends?

by impracticalshipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impracticalshipper/pseuds/impracticalshipper
Summary: “Tsukki, just shut up and kiss me.”Or the one where Tsukishima doesn’t regret coming to the team sleepover.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 42





	Boyfriends?

It was their monthly team sleepover. Daichi had first thought of the idea when the first years had just joined, so they could bond as a team.

Now, months later, they continued to have one without fail every month. Usually they were at Hinata’s house, because his mom didn’t mind the loud noises they would make. Natsu would just sleepover at a friend’s house when they had it. 

Tsukishima wasn’t sure how they had started playing truth or dare. He thinks that someone out of the chaotic four suggested it. That’s what Tsukishima had taken to calling Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata, and Sugawara. 

Here he was, sitting on the carpeted floor in Hinata’s living room, playing truth or dare. He had complained the game was childish and boring, but no one listened. He didn’t admit the real reason which was that he usually had to confess to embarassing things, so he didn’t like the game. 

Some of the highlights Included: Suga giving Daichi a lap dance. Daichi looked fondly at Suga while he did it, but other than that didn't care. Tanaka had to say who on the team he thought was most attractive. He had said Ennoshita. Daichi had to say the dirtiest thing he could in spanish. 

Then it was Hinata’s turn. “Saltyshima!” He picked. 

Tsukishima sighed. “Alright dare.” He said, not wanting to confess anything. 

“Kiss Yamaguchi!” Hinata said. 

“Huh?” Tsukishima asked, startled. “I can’t. He’s my best friend we’re not um- That will be awkward.” He protested. The truth was he didn’t want the kiss to give away his true feelings for Yamaguchi. He figured he liked Yachi, so it was no use confessing. 

“Scared you might like it Kei?” Yamaguchi countered with a smirk on his face. 

“Tadashi are you… flirting with me?” He asked quietly.

“Yep.” Yamaguchi admitted with a grin. 

“But… you like Yachi. Why would you flirt with me?” He asked, confused. 

“I don’t like Yachi!” Yamaguchi half yelled. “Beside’s she-“ Yamaguchi froze. “Um… isn’t interested. 

“But why woul-“

“Tsukki, just shut up and kiss me.” Yamaguchi said. 

Tsukishima hesitated for a second, but leaned in and pressed their lips together. He raised his hand and pressed it to Tadashi’s cheek. It wasn’t perfect; It was far from it. Their teeth had clinked together at first, and Tsukishima’s glasses were pressed awkwardly against Yamaguchi’s nose. Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima’s glasses up, so they were resting on his head. Tsukishima tilted his head so the kiss was more comfortable. He heard cheering and pulled away, remembering they were still around people. 

Yamaguchi smiled. “You’re not a bad kisser for your first time.” He said teasingly. 

“Hey that was yours too.” Tsukishima grumbled. 

“Finally. The childhood friends to lovers slowburn has reached it’s peak.” Suga said. “Or will they not realize they like eachother and it will go on for another ten chapters?”

“Suga-senpai what are you talking about?” Kageyama asked. 

“Is everyone here uncultured?” Suga sighed. “Whatever, just talk about your feelings idiots.”

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima and lowered his voice. “I like you. Do you like me?” He asked. 

Tsukishima nodded “Yeah.”

“Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my mom read a sad tsukkiyama fanfic i wrote (i’ll post it as soon as my beta reader edits it) and so I wrote this to cheer her up :)


End file.
